Dream Love
by DarkHime213
Summary: Love comes in all types but not every love is a healthy type of love. Naruto learns this the hard way.


**I don't own Naruto or any characters but the characters I created. I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

Kaito would be at the bridge waiting for her. Her sprints there hoping to beat everyone, so they could have a relaxing morning together. She stops catching sight of Kaito. She just imagined his dark brown eyes on her. His sweet lips coming up forming a smile and his gorgeous dark hair spill down his back. Those lovely eyes were focused ahead. His soft hands where cupping Sakura's face as they lean into each other.

"Seriously!?" They jump apart Naruto never took her eyes off Kaito. "Sakura of all the people SAKURA!?" She felt angry no furious. If it where Anko she would forgive him. That woman was hot. If it was Kurenai she would forgive him. Since she had no chance with her but no, he chose Sakura.

"Naru wait I can explain." Naruto doesn't stop forcing Kaito to grab her.

"Let me go I'm done with you and every bit of drama you bring." He hugged her close.

"It was just a little fun I promise. I'm yours, aren't I?" She turned back to him regretfully staring in those wonderful Brown eyes.

"Fine just not with Sakura okay." This was his last chance.

"I promise babe." Naruto doesn't even get the chance to turn all the way around before he is throwing a wink back at Sakura.

"Really." She mumbles but smirks. If he wants to get hurt fine, then. Sasuke came and stood behind Naruto. He did his best to stay out of the drama, but he could clearly see Kaito and Sakura flirting. At that current moment, Sakura was his girlfriend but not his girlfriend. It was a very confusing thing.

"Hey dope what's up." He took Naruto's attention from the two. He could tell Naruto was furious and honestly, he was a little annoyed too. "Guess I should've just said we were dating earlier." Naruto looked back even more furious. Kakashi sensei popped up to tell them practice was canceled and Sasuke was ready to leave when Naruto grabbed his hand.

"It's okay you will have her back by the end of the night."

"Before or after the party you and Iruka planned for tonight?"

"I'll let you guess." She walks away with Sasuke leaving Kaito and Sakura alone on the training ground.

Hours later the sun had finally set. Iruka and Kakashi finally opened up the doors to the party. Ninjas all ranking showed up talking laughing having a good time with each other. Ninjas from other villages there just relaxing and hanging around when Naruto and Kaito finally showed up. Sakura was right behind her with Sasuke on her arm.

Sasuke found a nice comfy spot and took a seat. The show was about to starts and he wanted a good spot to see it all go down. Naruto Stole the show with her low v cut Ice blue gown. Her pigtails were curled up into spirals. She had a simple diamond necklace and matching bands. Giving her a royal look. She walked around talking to the rookie nine or council members from other villages. Everyone was in awe of her beauty epically since this wasn't a common thing for her to wear.

When Naruto sees Kaito with Sakura again. Sakura made her cringe at how childish she looked. Her soft pink dress looked cute but that was it cute. It wasn't something a grown woman should be wearing. It was long and puffy like a ball gown that a little girl would put on her doll. Her hair was in similar pigtails as Naruto's and it looked nice as a day to day hairstyle. Her hair was to short to go in a spiral or curl, so it was braided into a bun. She had a silver tiara and matching fake silver jewelry.

"If you don't have any good jewelry then don't wear any." Sakura finally walked away to talk to other people at the party. Naruto stepped forward stealing Kaito's attention.

**_Yes, I look perfect _**

**_Ice queen that's what you see_**

**_That what they all expect from me _**

**_But it's all show_**

Some stop to listen while others continue talking to their friends.

**_Face it, you used me_**

**_You saw the sexy clothes_**

**_My super model pose_**

**_What did you know?_**

She backed him into a wall. Her smile screamed deadly and anger.

**_Was I a game to you?_**

**_Was I away to be cool?_**

**_I truly cared. . . _**

**_was I the fool?_**

**_It's fine for you, it's fine to flirt, it's fine _**

Sakura waves for Kaito to come over but is swept aside by the crowd now forming to see the two have it out.

**_Till someone gets hurt._**

**_Till someone gets hurt_**

Sasuke didn't move to help her. He just sat back and watched with a smirk.

**_Feel my heart beating_**

**_I'm just like her or you_**

**_People forget I'm human too_**

**_Yes they do that_**

**_This is performance_**

**_This is a self defense_**

**_I thought you had the sense, to see through that_**

**_Was I too proud with you?_**

Naruto slowly walks away from Kaito and a straight-line form as he walked to her.

**_Was I too cold and forbidding?_**

Sakura was in the center. Everyone was whispering and laughing at her. She was glancing around trying to figure out what was going on when she saw Naruto walking towards her. Her clear blue eyes looked frosted over in rage and something else.

**And you chose her over me, are you kidding?!**

The crowd started to laugh a bit louder or sing along. Disgust that was the look Sakura saw looking into Naruto's eyes. She looked to Sasuke for help but he stared away Sasuke muffled a laugh at Sakura's face. She realized quickly how bad she messed up.

**_Poor little me all trapped in this fabulous show_**

Guards sprang up blocking her from view.

**_You could set me free, but if you're going go!_**

Kaito runs to Naruto hugging her close to his chest and staring deep into her eyes.

**_It's fine for you, it's fine to flirt_**

**_And god you're hot, why do you even wear a shirt?_**

**_No, it's fine_**

**_(Damn, you're fine)_**

**_Damn, you're fine_**

**_And it's fine_**

She looks over to Sakura and winks at her.

**_Till someone gets_**

He kisses her passionately as she watches the distress. Sakura leaves the party in tears. She kisses him hard even spinning him around and dancing until. She pushes Kaito away.

**Till someone gets hurt**

She backs away slowly laughing at his humiliated face.

**Till someone gets hurt**

She walks away leaving Kaito in the center of the room embarrassed and called out. There wasn't one person at that party not laughing about Kaito and Sakura's idiocy. Really Sakura cheated on the last Uchiha and Kaito gave up the hottest woman in Konoha. Not to mention they cheated on them at their Sensei's party.

* * *

I hope this was enjoyable.** Bye bye**


End file.
